The emergence of visual voice mail has made the use of voice mail more convenient and user friendly. This is especially true for heavy users who may have dozens of unread voice mails at one time stored on a server for delivery. Rather than have to serially listen to each individual voice mail message, visual voice mail users are able to see a summary of the incoming messages and select which messages to review and in which order to review them.
Some advanced voice mail systems also will translate voice messages to text messages in order to deliver voice mail messages in a more convenient format for some users under some circumstances. Voice mail indication signals are also used for the convenience of the subscriber to indicate the receipt of a voice mail.
Mobile long term evolution (LTE) networks are also being deployed. Such high speed networks may more efficiently transport voice and data among and between users. Thus there is a need to be able to adapt visual voice mail features and functionality in order to take advantage of LTE.